<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nunca foi bom com tentações by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377784">Nunca foi bom com tentações</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Popsicles, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kota não podia acreditar no que estava a ver. <br/>Odiava quando Kei fazia coisas desse tipo, odiava-lhe mesmo. <br/>E não podia acreditar que não fosse de propósito, porque entre tudo o que tinham no congelador, não podia ser por acaso que tivesse tomado um gelado de gelo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nunca foi bom com tentações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nunca fui bom com tentações</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kota não podia acreditar no que estava a ver.</p><p>Odiava quando Kei fazia coisas desse tipo, odiava-lhe mesmo.</p><p>E não podia acreditar que não fosse de propósito, porque entre tudo o que tinham no congelador, não podia ser por acaso que tivesse tomado um gelado de gelo.</p><p>E estava a reservar-se um tempo para comê-lo. Tinham passado quase vinte minutos desde que tinha começado a lamber o gelo, e tinha chegado ainda nem a meio.</p><p>Yabu tinha vontade de pôr a cabeça no congelador, mas não queria dar-lhe a satisfação ao menor.</p><p>Continuou a fingir de ver televisão, enquanto Kei aproximava-se, a sorrir-lhe e a ter o gelado direito na mão.</p><p>“Ko?”</p><p>“O quê?” disse o maior, a tentar de manter o tom de voz normal.</p><p>“Ko, estás nervoso? Há algum problema?” perguntou Kei, inocentemente.</p><p>Yabu fez um som de desaprovação.</p><p>Era tão típico do seu namorado tentar de chamar a sua atenção enquanto ele estava a tentar tão desesperadamente de ignora-lo.</p><p>Encolhou os ombros, a fingir que tudo estivesse bem.</p><p>“Não há nenhum problema. Estou só a ver.” mentiu, a indicar a televisão.</p><p>Ouviu Kei rir, depois fazer um som ambíguo com a boca e o gelado.</p><p>“E sobre o que é o filme?” testou-o, e Kota não pôde evitar de praguejar.</p><p>Olhou para Kei, a cruzar os braços.</p><p>“Está bem, ganhaste. Não sei sobre o que é o filme, não estava a ver televisão, só estava a tentar de distrair-me de ti e do raio do gelado. Estás contente?” disse.</p><p>Kei riu e acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>“Absolutamente. Estou feliz que admitiste-o.” disse, depois aproximou-se ainda mais e começou a afagar-lhe uma coxa. “Mas...” sussurrou. “Suponho que podemos encontrar uma maneira para fazer-te feliz a ti também, não é?”</p><p>Kota pensou-o e depois acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>Tomou o seu namorado nos seus braços, a tomar-lhe o gelado e a abandona-lo na mesa do café.</p><p>Afinal de contas, merecia uma desforra.</p><p>E tentou de não pensar no fato de que isso fosse o que Kei tinha querido desde o início.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>